Rat and Mouse
by The Angry Lioness
Summary: There's no escaping me now Bliss Brain. I'm coming for you. Short kidnap and bondage story. Rated M for the obvious.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story is not for readers who are sensitive and squeamish. It contains chloroform, kidnapping, Bliss, and bondage.**

It was the first time they were truly alone together. He never really had the chance to have just one Planeteer to himself and since the Bliss Epidemic, all he thought about was she. And finally, to his good fortune, his little Bliss Brain was coming into his trap.

Once she was in his grasp the first time, it felt… to him, it felt amazing. Humans were not supposed to be fascinating, but after he stroked her skin she became his Bliss.

Every eco-villain was set out to snatch one Planeteer, and he volunteered first to abduct her. He wanted to hear how she moaned and see how she struggled.

Being in Russia was a first for him, and he considered it a true treat. Linkas town looked as run down as District 12 from the Hunger Games movie and he loved it. Skumm thought about building a lair under the town, maybe in the mine. Maybe they filmed parts of the movie here, he thought.

She was home to grieve and mourn. Her grandmother finally departed from the world, leaving her and Mishka with little, but sacred family heirlooms. Her brother would have come, but he finally earned the money to go to school and learn to be a doctor. This made the funeral procession even harder for her.

Skumm threw his hood over his rat face and made his way toward her house. Approaching the little house, he felt like a serial killer in a camp movie.

"Thank you really, but I just need time alone here." She was talking to a local in their native language. "I don't know what to do with the house, I'll have to talk to Mishka first."

"If you need anything Linka," the broad Russian accent spoke. "You can always come to my house."

"Thank you."

Hearing that the man was about to leave, Skumm hid behind the wall. When a plump man walked out of her house and vanished, he prepared himself to strike.

When she was finally alone, Linka exploded into sobs. She seemed thankful that man came and brought vodka because Skumm saw her drinking from the bottle. Linka, who wasn't a heavy drinker, chugged the liquor down her throat and put the bottle down, unsatisfied with the fact that the taste couldn't wash away grief.

As she sat around feeling sorry for herself, he climbed through the window in Grandmushkas room, the table not too far away.

"It's ok dear. Granny's in a better place."

Linkas head shot up from the table. "Skumm!" she put her brave face on. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

"Sorry about your dead granny." He snickered, showing that he obviously knew no sympathy. Linka scowled and armed her fist toward him, her ring ready for action.

"Vhy are you here?" she flared.

"Why isn't your boyfriend here?" Skumm questioned back, taking a step forward. "You need a shoulder to cry on, don't you?"

Out of his coat pocket came a brown bottle clearly labeled, 'Night Night'. He brought out a rag next, pouring the chemical onto it.

"Come closer and I will blow you against the wall!" She threatened.

"A blow job? I would love one." He sniggered, putting the bottle back into his pocket.

"Wind!" her rage rose as the gust from behind raged against him. That last remark made the scarce amount of food in her stomach bubble. It was traumatizing enough picturing him without a shirt. The flight was strong enough to bang him against the unsteady wall. While he was down on the floor, Linka made a run for it.

"So you're going to run from me now, are you? Very well Planeteer."

The cold air seeped into her bare legs as the sweat under her forehead made Linka dizzy.

"Help! Somebody wake up, I'm being kidnapped!"

The town square as usual was empty. Lights in surrounding buildings were all dead. Her legs refused to run any longer, complaining that they didn't have enough fuel to keep going.

"Please help me!" she banged on the tavern door, which was usually active. Tonight, it was deserted.

The small amount of bread and the vodka recently consumed made her dizziness come back. Her fingers latched off the door and her knees wobbled to the dirt.

"Grandmushka, please save me."

The pebbles in the square crunched. A shadowed silhouette approached her like a ghost.

"I've been thinking about you for quite some time now." He calmly walked over to her limping figure. "I can't get you off my mind."

The motivation kicked in to stand up and try to take him again. Unfortunately, karma was in his favor; He showed that off by pouring more chloroform on the cloth.

"Do not touch me!" she hollered. "Go to Hell and burn! Burn you fucker!" Her chest humped fearfully.

The moment he pulled her to her feet by her hair was like a tornado hitting an outhouse. She was pinned to his chest by his tail and a hand clamped against her mouth.

Linkas next action was disrupted by a syrupy sweet. Skumm shoved the drugged cloth up her nostrils and rocked her back and forth.

"Mmmmmph!" she pulled at him like a dog trying to open a door, her feet stomping on the dust. "Nyet!"

"Shhh. You are stressed. You are grieving. You need sleep. You're exhausted. The pain hurts. Make the pain go away." As he kept his dirty hand over her mouth, Linka tried desperately to shuffle away, calling out for any last chance help. There were villagers looking out the windows now, but none of them were brave enough to strike.

"Mmmph." Her attempts to pull him off descended as his words added to the effect of the sedative. "Mph." Linka lost the fight, falling back into him. Skumm used one of his overgrown fingernails to rake some hair out of her face.

"To all you witnesses, you saw nothing." With that, he brought out the vodka from before and shoved another cloth in the opening. Skumm lit it and pitched it at the tavern adjacent to him.

As the flames raged the square, Linka was trapped in his arms with one toss. He gripped her knees and armpit securely, causing her arms and head to hang down.

He brought her over to the Skummcopter, which had gotten bigger for his mission, leaving the helpless town to burn. Opening the back doors, he stepped inside and placed her down, sealing the doors.

"Well that was fun Blondie. We should do it again sometime."

He bent down to examine the sleeping doll, checking her pulse and examining her body. With one touch of the skin on her neck, he was electrified with excitement.

Skumm brought out a black duffle bag and dumped the contents on the carpet. "I've waited so long to do this."

He uncoiled a fifty-foot rope and opened her legs partly. Skumm took the black rope and started wrapping it around her waist. After three rounds, he began using that same rope to fasten her crotch. Within a minute, he created a decent crotch harness that he could pull on any time like a leash.

The Pokémon sweater Wheeler gave her was tossed aside like garbage, and she was rolled to her stomach. With another length of rope, he brought her elbows together. Her flexibility allowed him to tie them perfectly together, making steady and clenching rope cuffs. With the excess rope, he bound her wrists together. He wound the rope five times horizontally and vertically, until they were so skintight, he couldn't slide a fingernail underneath.

She would definitely be in all forms of agony after waking up.

Skumm was ready to continue when he noticed he forgot to remove her ring right away. He slipped it off, scolding himself for almost forgetting, and flicked it away. "You will be gagged, but still…" After removing her shoes and socks, he grabbed another black rope. He put her ankles together, restraining them the same way he did with her arms. He used that same rope to snake around her shins, knees, and thighs, creating flawless leg binds. With a shorter rope, he tied the end to the harness.

She was flipped onto her back once he was ready to wake her. He next brought out some smelling salts from his coat, forcing them against her nostrils until her eyes flickered.

"Bozhe moy what just…" she dazed off, trying to clear her mind. Skumm grabbed her then, causing her to scream in pain from the strict binds. "Nyet! Nyet! Do not touch me!" Linka was dragged to the floor, and placed next to the pilot's seat where two metal loops welded to the floor waited. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because of what you do to me." He answered. Out of the bag came two shorter ropes. He connected each to a loop, one in front of her knees and the other behind her ankles, and secured her to the floor. Now if she fell over, she'd have a much more difficult time trying to sit up again.

"Vhy did you have to come now of all times and to my home of all places!" she yelled. "My friends will find me and we will defeat you like we always do!"

Skumm just picked up her gag as she screamed on and on. "It's not because your grandma died. Your friends are being hunted down as well. You're not the only one, Blondie." He exhibited the red ball gag that would be in her mouth for at least hours.

"No, don't! Please stop!" Linka shook her head. "You don't have to do that!"

Skumm cackled. "Quiet you." He forced the ball against her lips. The Russian girl refused to open her mouth, grunting aggressively at him to get off. But eventually her gums and teeth interacted, causing her to slightly budge.

Skumm wasted no time. The red ball clogged her mouth, making it impossible to move her jaw in anyway. "Mmmmmph! Mmmmmmph!" Just as he hoped, she wiggled against the ropes as he locked the gag rigidly behind her head. "Mmmmmmmpppphhhhh!"

"You look hotter than I thought you would." He purred. Linka shuddered. Skumms hands clasped her shoulders, causing her to squeak. "Did I ever tell you that I have a thing for Soviet girls?"

His hands crawled down her breasts and began to explore them. Linka snarled angrily in response. He then sat down behind her, bringing her into his arms and grinning.

"I know you enjoy being tied up. You are one kinky bitch." Linkas teeth were grinding against the rubber ball as Skumm massaged her ears. "You see, for a while there were hidden cameras on Hope Island, including in your rooms. We saw your little moment. You know, the one where Gingerbread Man walked in on you reading that 50 Shades book."

That story was meant to be a secret joke between her and Wheeler. She was in her room one day while sick, reading the E.L. James book and well… doing something else while reading it.

"But since you enjoy all the BDSM, I'm not quite done."

Linkas eyes widened. Skumm released her to grab more rope.

He sat her up and lassoed another rope above her breasts. When below the shoulders were wrapped three times, he advanced below the breasts. With the tightness of the breast harness when it was locked in, Linka was now humiliated along with scared. It was like being bound by a boa constrictor.

"Very nice." he commented. "You look great all tied up. I think I might keep you this way." A slap to the breast made her yelp in pain. Skumm grinned and continued to squeeze. "Keep struggling. It gets me hot."

Linka stopped instantly. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted. No matter how much pain the binds gave her, burning and biting her skin, she wouldn't please or entertain him.

"Greedly likes the hog tie but for you, your next form will be spread eagle. And I like your hair down." the hair elastic slid out, letting her blonde locks drop. "Look over there at the camera. This will show you both how a real dominant does it." Linka looked away from the lens to hide her face. "Turn your head Blondie."

"Mnmph hmm." Linka shook her head, tears refusing to look.

"Fine then." He turned to a vault against the wall. "I think you'll oblige when you see this."

Curious but afraid, Linka turned her head as far as she could. In the corner of her vision came a glow. As Skumm got back, she could see it was a syringe. Neon liquid in the tube illuminated like nuclear lava.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, showing her the drug. She then thought of Boris right after. All her family was dead except for Mishka and she was grateful he wasn't around. She would have probably found him stabbed through the back in their yard. "Well?" Skumm kneeled down in front of her. "What does this remind you of?"

When she didn't respond within five seconds, he grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at him.

"This is Bliss in a syringe. It's more effective and addictive than the pill. Would have killed your foolish cousin in half the time."

Her breaths increased as he brought the tip of the needle to her neck. "Now, if you don't listen to me, I will make you an addict all over again. And this time, you can never recover. Nod your head if you understand."

Obediently Linka nodded her head, tears squeezing out like juice from oranges. Skumm pat her cheek. This rat, no, this _thing_ was more than just torment to the planet. And now the fact that she was alone with this mutant, who not only killed Boris but also tore her from Uncle Dmitri's love, and tied up so harshly she feared he had more in mind for her than the rest of the team.

Her emotions kept jumping from one side to the other like an air hockey puck; did she want to know or was she too frightened to find out?

"Now… back to our video. You better struggle and moan for me."

Linka growled in frustration and despair. It was difficult in her position to stay kneeling where he placed her. As the camera craned closer on them, Skumm yanked on her hair and pushed her to her side. "Ouumph!" Her shoulder impacted with the floor, causing a short pain rush. And with her hair in her face, she couldn't see anything but the controls of the jet.

"Hello Planetqueers." Skumm looked into the cameras eye. "I just by coincidence bumped into your friend here. She was freezing, so I'm keeping her warm."

She wiggled the best she could but every limb was expertly glued together. When she tried to sit back up, her efforts were futile and she ended up back on the floor.

He ran his hands up her side like a massage therapist, his fur searing through her skin. Having him on her back was like being trapped in a tank filling up with toxic water. Linkas instrumental voice was between moaning and crying, not for his pleasure but for her sanity. "You're all probably being kept in the same room, but Blondie here is going to stay with me for quite some time. So I'm going to let you take a glance at her since you may not get to later."

"Hmpmph." His hand on her neck was like a prickly noose, the other hand on her head a giant spider.

"Say hi." Skumm sat her up and turned her face at the camera. All the crying had soaked her face, mixing with the sweat the heat of the jet caused. "What do you think fire boy? This is how you tie up a woman. This commie bitch is so bundled up she can't fight me in any way."

His hands flew onto her breasts. Linka sobbed in torment as he caressed them. She tried to pull back, but the breast harness was so effective she felt like her skin could rip open.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. "You're not even trying you Soviet slut!"

If she could talk she'd say, "This is the best I can do tied up like this!" Trying to communicate that message through eye contact didn't work because he gripped her chin and snatched the Bliss off the floor. The sight made her wail immediately.

"Maybe this will motivate you a little more." Some of the green liquid squirt out and turned blue. "If you don't want to become a drug addict all over again then you will fucking struggle!"

As he was shouting at her like an abusive father, she was yanking with more effort. She tried to bring her ankles up, she tried to shake off the knee cuffs and her tongue started its useless attempts to push out the gag.

"Good. Very good! Much better!"

The Bliss was placed back in its storage space after five minutes.

"Just one more thing before we leave, sweetheart."

Her bound wrists were linked to the crotch harness. Then he took a rope hanging from above and looped it around the back of the breast harness. Skumm pulled the rope tightly on the other end and tied that to the elbow cuffs.

"Mmmph!" Linka cried out in pain, feeling her limbs about to break like old oaks.

"Beautiful! You should be a model!"

"Ouuuu."

He stroked her neck with his fingernail as he made his way to his seat. The engines of the Skummcopter started running, causing Linkas heart to run faster than she imagined. His tail soon made its way around her neck.

"We will see you soon Planetqueers."

**Read and review and let me know what you think guys. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally did not have any plans to continue this but thanks to Becks7, who left a nice and detailed review, I'm going to continue this.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to our destination. It is a beautiful smoggy day here at Coles Toy Factory. Please remain in your seat with your seatbelt fastened until the copter comes to a complete stop. As if you have a choice." he chuckled. "Thank you for flying Air Skumm, we look forward to you flying with us again."

After six painful hours in the air, the Skummcopter descended. Linka was far too exhausted to look up and guess where they were. With restraints so jarring, she couldn't shift in anyway. Her nose had been itching for half the flight, her ears were ready to pop from the air pressure and she was drooling uncontrollably.

Skumm shut down the engine and looked down at his helpless passenger. She was falling between consciousness and sleep for the twelfth time.

"If you need a drink, now's the time. You won't get anything else for a while." He displayed a water bottle to her. "I don't know if it's clean. But it's better than nothing so take it."

Linka sighed. He was right for one thing, that her tongue was dry to the bone.

"Do not talk, just drink." he instructed. The torture of the gag had finally come to a stop when he forcefully yanked it out after unlatching the buckle.

Her jaw was surprisingly sorer than anywhere else in her body, through of course her elbows, wrists, and chest contributed too. She had a slight difficulty closing it to drink from the bottle.

"Wait." Skumm took a cloth and used it to wipe her face. "You made a mess." Then she was given the water.

Clean or not, it felt like water from the Fountain of Youth. She emptied the bottle in one session.

"Got job. Next time it could be my dick you're sucking."

"You will get nothing from me." she sniped.

"That really hurts." he said, simulating awkwardness. "Now." he opened a glove box and brought out a white rag. "Even though you just hurt my feelings, I'll be nice this time and give you a more comfortable gag. Either this or I stick a bigger ball back in."

Linka felt her stomach finally acting up. It wasn't long before it erupted liquid bread like Mount Vesuvius onto his floor. Linka coughed, screaming to herself in frustration. After a long awaited drink of water, her throat decided to extract vomit and set her throat on fire. "Please, I need another." She whimpered. "My throat is burning me now."

"No." Skumm growled, walking behind her. He grabbed her hair and tied it back up in a ponytail. "This nice long hair of yours gets in the way. Say ahhh." He slid the cleave in between her lips, reminding her of the time she want on a car ride with Hoggish Junior. When he said more comfortable, he forgot to mention the foul taste and the number of knots he'd tie. "Comfortable?"

Linka shook her head as Skumm brought his hand over her hair and stroked it like she was one of his pets. Linka let her eyes wander to keep her attention off him. Trying to pretend those hands were Wheelers didn't turn out according to plan either.

He broke touch with her, throwing her into a field of relief. Unfortunately she was pulled out of the field too soon. Skumm returned with a syringe filled with a colorless drug. "Now relax beautiful. This is to make you relax. Hold still now or I might poke an eye out." he said.

Her chest started humping again once she detected a fingernail like it was a deadly insect. Skumm pushed back some hair. He grasped the symphony of her whimpering.

"Ahhhhhhh!" As the liquid entered her neck, she felt like she was being murdered. Seconds later, her neck fell down as with every muscle.

"You're being such a good girl." he purred. "I'm about to untie you, but I had to be certain you wouldn't fight."

He went to the hanging ropes and gnawed them apart first. Skumm must have forgotten at that moment that Linka was petrified. The Planeteers upper body forcefully hit the ground. "Ouuuu!" she growled at him fiercely.

"Should have thought of that." he apologized. "Oh well."

He chewed at the ropes over her chest and released her wrists. Before he got to her elbows, he brought out a white zip tie. He pulled it around the bones, setting it up as tightly as a pair of handcuffs.

"You didn't think I'd leave you completely untied, did you?"

Linka was too weak to protest. He nibbled the remaining binds away except for her shins, so when he released the ankle bounds, he was able to zip tie those easily.

"That's as light as I'll go." he told her as he presented another cloth came from his pocket, which was used to blindfold her. "Just wait until you see your room."

When she couldn't see what he was doing, he took out the chloroform and soaked it in another cloth. Then gently, he placed it over her nose and mouth like an operating mask.

The Skummcopter opened. The rat tossed his prisoner over his shoulder and gave her ass a spank before the door hauled up.

"Well, well, well." the too familiar voice of Looten Plunder barged in. "I see you finally got here."

"Am I last?"

"Nukem is still looking for Pyro boy."

"Excellent."

"Jesus Christ Skumm, did you drug her?"

Skumm glared over at his teammate. "You don't think I'd harm her, do you?" he walked beside the green suited man. "She was very resistant."

* * *

"Wherever Linka and Wheeler are, I hope they've gotton away." Gi looked through the bars of her cage to Kwame and Ma-Ti across from her. Just hours ago, Gi was relaxing at her parents house when she heard a noise. When she went to see what was going on, Greedly knocked her out with the vase.

Kwame just had a similar experience with Dr. Blight, except he was stunned to unconsciousness.

Argos Bleak had no trouble with capturing Ma-Ti. He simply threatened to gun down Suchi and Ma-Ti complied.

"If I had my ring, I could check." Ma-Ti sighed. "I hope they're safe too Gi."

"So how are we going to get out of this one?" Kwame asked. The doors of the cells were charged with volts. If any contact was made between the metal and the skin without a key in place, the prisoner would be electrocuted.

The double doors to the factory prison boomed open.

"You'll be with your friends for now." he said. "Have fun because it could be your last time."

Plunder raised his eyebrows at Skumm talking to the sleeping Soviet.

"When you put her away, we need to have a meeting." He stated. "Greedly still doesn't know what he's gonna do with Sake over there."

"What did you do to her!" Kwame shouted once Plunder stopped.

"Why is she tied up?" Gi questioned meekly.

"Fine." Skumm sneered, ignoring her friends. He placed Linka on the stretcher in her temporary cell. "Get some sleep. You need it."

"She can't hear you Planet Fucks." he explained obviously. "And don't bother screaming, she's in her own world now."

"Why is she tied up?" Gi repeated louder and meaner. "Answer me."

"Because she ran." Skumm sneered. Gi looked to her right where Linkas cell was. Chills went down the Asians spine when she saw the gag and blindfold on her.

"What did you do to her?" she felt herself barking.

"That is none of your concern, Sake." Plunder snapped.

"Don't even think about trying to wake her." Skumm warned.

Gi watched her best friend with concerning eyes, hoping somehow the fumes would weaken and Linka would wake up. Not knowing Linka's situation worried her more than she worried for the others.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this." She said. "If Skumm is Linkas 'master', things will only get ugly again."

"I agree." Ma-Ti nodded. "Wheeler is going to be furious when he finds out."

"Do you guys thing that… what Skumm wants from her isn't what the others want from us?"

"What do you mean Gi?" Kwame questioned.

"Like…" she swallowed, tears coming down her eyes. "Sexually?"

Kwame's lips gapped. "Why do you think that?"

"He made her a drug addict!" Gi cried. "And in case you haven't been paying attention, Skumm has been undressing her with those eyes since we first met him! He calls her pretty all the time! Did you see the way he was touching her? He's going to make her life a living hell all over again while she's still grieving for her grandmother!"

The Asian hugged her knees, sobbing.

"Remember the screaming?" Ma-Ti brought up a dark memory. "The night after we got home?"

"I thought he was in her room." Kwame recalled.

The night after they returned from Washington, Linka finally went to sleep and woke up screaming like a serial killer was across her bed. All of her teammates burst through the door like the FBI. Her emotions were more out of control than a raging bull. Ma-Ti had to use his ring on her to make her stop.

"_He was here!" she cried. "Skumm was just here!"_

Gi remembered having Linka cry on her for and hour before calming down as Wheeler searched the entire island for Skumm. Gaia was keeping a watchful eye on her ever since.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't even care what Greedly makes me do." She walked over to Linka. "I'm waking her."

The doors bellowed open. Dr. Blight was the first person in, a successful smirk on her face.

"I'm going!" Wheeler snapped at Nukem, who kept unnecessarily pushing him forward. "You don't have to fucking do that!"

Kwame sighed. Ma-Ti looked down as if disappointed in him.

"You watch your fucking language kid." Nukem grouched. "Now get in the cell!"

Wheeler scanned the emotions of his friends. When he saw Linkas condition was far worse, temper built in his head like the fire in his ring.

"What the FUCK did you do!" He roared.

"Not me." Nukem said, easily keeping him from running. "Skumm."

"Nukey baby, I have an idea." Dr. Blight purred. "Why don't we put him in her cell?"

"Are you mad, Blight?"

Though Duke Nukem was powerful, his brain was not the brightest.

"Only brilliant."

The guy who once passed the Planeteers off as Flintstones processed the idea. Unhesitently, he let Wheeler go.

"You have until Cheesebreath returns." Blight shoved him into Linkas cell and slammed the door. "Now Nukey baby, we should have popcorn for this."

Wheeler wasted no time running over to her, immediately pulling off the sedative cloth and the gag and puling the blindfold off. To his despair, they were still closed. She could have been knocked out for hours, he realized. She could have been sick.

"Linka..." he gently slapped her cheek. "Linka it's me. Wake up Babe." He shook her shoulder gently and rolled her to face him. "Wake up baby. It's only me."

He stroked her temple, looking at the mess she was. Wheeler feared that Skumm passed the black plague to her based on how clammy her skin was.

"Ouuuuuuu..." Wheeler looked down to see her eyes opening about as quickly as a broken garage door. His hands stayed on her moist cheeks to keep her calm.

"Linka, hey, it's just me. You're ok."

Linka moaned, only a little livelier because she just inhaled Wheeler's breath.

"Is he gone?"

"He's not here." said Wheeler. "Holy shit Linka, what did he do to you?"

"What are they going to do to us?" she whispered hoarsely.

"I'm more afraid of what they're going to do to you." he said. "What happened?"

"He just broke into my house and took me." she moaned. "He broke into my house, chased me, knocked me out and before I fell asleep, I saw him set the town on fire. Grandma's things, Wheeler. They can be gone for all we know!"

"What?" Wheeler balled up his fist. "That son of a bitch!"

"I don't know what he plans to do next. But it has to be worse."

"What did he do to you before?"

Linka sniffled and tried to shift against the mattress. "He tied me up and touched me."

Wheeler gritted his teeth. "That rat is headed for the big sewer in the sky."

"No." Linka shook her head. The next thing she said shocked him. "Let me kill him. He took Boris. I must avenge him."

"Do you really want to do that? Gaia will exile you."

"Gaia should understand. I've had it."

"Hey! What are you doing you shit!" Skumm stomped into the room, killing any tenderness between them. Blight smirked for once more a brilliant plan of hers worked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Just wanted to piss you off." said Blight. "And I did."

"Open the fucking cell!"

Wheeler turned his attention back to Linka, trying to ignore the rat monster stomping towards them. "Listen, it's going to be ok. We're going to get out of here like we always do. Hang in there."

He was yanked from behind by his shirt. Skumm lifted him in the air as Linka felt herself crying again.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, boy."

"Bozhe moy, hands off him!" Linka snapped.

"And you..." he glared at her. "You're supposed to be asleep!"

"You're supposed to hide in the sewer and never show your face!" she spat.

Skumm tossed Wheeler back into the last empty cell and slammed the door.

"Heed my warning boy." he snarled.

"She's not a piece of property you sick fuck!" he roared. "You don't own her!"

"But I do. And Nukem owns you." he said. "Now..." he turned to Linka. "It looks like I should get you out of here."

"Nyet!" she protested. "Leave me alone!"

He shoved the gag back in and threw her over his shoulder like a towel.

"Nyet! Noooooooooo!"

Linkas teammates cried foul.

"I swear, if you do anything to her," Wheeler started.

"You'll kill me?" Skumm snickered. "You don't have the balls. But never fear, she will be fine."

"No she won't." Gi's mouth slipped. "You ruined her life before and you're doing it again."

Skumm's eyes yellowed a bit in anger.

"I am her master now. What she feels means nothing. You women especially need to know your place."

Before Gi could debate him, he walked out. Linka howled through the gag for some last minute miracle.

* * *

The booming thunder of heavy metal played in her head as Skumm tossed her into a different room. By the looks of it, the factory could have passed as a half-castle. It was like a dungeon complete with stonewalls and shackles. Through the dim lights, she saw newspaper clippings, magazine pages and posters slapped to the walls.

The headlines varied in language but the pictures had the same people. In each picture, their faces were scribbled out with black marker except for one.

Hers.


End file.
